User blog:DVMP/Season 8 Applications!
Hello, everyone! It's finally time to apply for Season 8, also known as Survivor: The Roman Empire - Pontine Islands! Bryce and I personally want to thank each and every one of you for expressing interest in the DORG. It means the world to us that you would like to spend your free time playing our game, and I'm pumped to start our most cultural and ~haunting~ season yet. So, without further ado, it's time to apply for Survivor: The Roman Empire! Applications Here is the link to your application: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1A5EmEsIaiW2zMP17h2RHzHenEUiiFWThV6NwExSLLxs/edit Important: Due to the Masks twist, DO NOT reveal your in-game identity to anyone else or do anything that may result in your identity being exposed. You can post here saying you applied, since I will post the wiki names of the people who applied/made it onto the cast, but that is it. If you are not sure whether doing something will expose your identity, just be sure to ask! Simply put, anything involving talking about who you are in-game is not allowed. (To be clear, unlike Félicité, you will not be allowed to talk about your identity in-game) There is a chance that there will be more applicants then spots for the game, so please put time into your application. This will be the main criteria that we base who is coming into the season on, so I cannot emphasize enough how important it is. Lastly and most importantly, you need to make a g-mail account. Please follow the directions exactly as to make it easier for both of us. The name of your g-mail account must be "FirstnameLastnameTRE@gmail.com". For example, if your name (the same name you're using in the game, so not necessarily your real name) is "Jim Bob", you would make your g-mail name "JimBobTRE@gmail.com". You can make your password whatever you want, but you'll need to send us the password in private at some point, so we can access the g-mail account as well (one way of contacting us is just e-mailing the password to danandschool@gmail.com). This will be the g-mail account you use in the game to contact and discuss the game in with other players. You may use other formats other than g-mail to discuss the game, but if you do, you need to e-mail danandschool@gmail.com with a complete script of the conversation. Confessionals are very strongly encouraged and we will bug you for them if you don't send any in. You send them in by e-mailing danandschool@gmail.com with your confessional, and I may ask you follow-up questions. These confessionals will be used when this season is translated into a fanon, so if you want to have a presence in the fanon season, then you should send in as much confessionals as possible! Miscellaneous Info (NEW PLAYERS READ!) *All phases last 24 hours. Each cycle will last 48 hours (immunity challenge + tribal council), though there may be exceptions. *If you're eliminated, please do not post anything in the comments of challenges, tribal councils, twists, etc. This includes jurors - you may not post anything on any in-game thread as a juror, no matter how harmless you may think it is! Do NOT talk to eliminated castaways as a player still in the game or you will receive consequences. *Screenshots are not allowed this season. If you use screenshots, there will be consequences. *I will do my best to make sure every facet of the game (specifically challenges) is fair and balanced, but there may be times where things can't be completely fair based on timezones. I'm telling you this in advance so that if you have a slight disadvantage based on where you live, you've been warned. *Be sure to check out the season page for The Roman Empire, found here. *All of the rules you need to begin are found right here in the handy dandy rules! For those of you who are new here, you should give those a read! *The game will be going from early June through early July, so if you have any scheduling conflicts, please take that into consideration when applying (you're still encouraged to apply if you won't be online much for a short period of time, just be sure to let us know about it ASAP). I know finals are at the beginning of June for some people, but if you let us know your schedule we will work to accommodate the game to everyone! If you have any questions, be sure to ask! Category:Blog posts